


After The War

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: It's after the last battle and the Malfoy's are on the run





	1. The Escape

Thick black smoke hung in the air, the sound of fighting carrying on the light summers breeze. Narcissa couldn't help but find the juxtaposition of the temperate summer's day, with little or no cloud cover depending on where your gaze was, against the backdrop of a charred and smoking battlefield ironic and just a little twisted. In her mind this day should've been filled with storms instead it was the kind of day she would have enjoyed in the gardens or at the beach with a glass of iced tea in her hand.

She was, however, doing nothing of the sort, for at the moment her breathing was coming in ragged gasps and her heart beating a stucco in her chest as she ran, her skirts whispering around her legs and her medium heeled boots causing a ruccus as they hit the stone of the path they were on. She was not alone, in one hand her son's hand was clutched and at her other side ran the blonde coward she had been forced to marry. One Lucius Malfoy. Better known as Lucy to her, it was the name her sister had given to him and it had stuck as it seemed so apt. It wasn't just a play on words it was a dig at him, for his hair, his manicured appearance and his cowardly heart. Whatever her father had seen in him it was obviously misplaced as he was not worthy of a Black. Her teenage son in contrast though, was obviously scared yet he was acting more of a man than her husband was. The trio daren't apparate to another country as the ministry would find them for sure. All they could do was run as if they were muggles. The very thought turned Narcissa's stomach.

As Narcissa ran thoughts of her sister Bellatrix were circirling around her mind as guilt and grief ate at her heart, turning what little warmth there was left inside of her into a black dried up husk. Now she was just a shell of the person she used to be for her sister had fallen in the battle. Narcissa had loved her sister since she had been a newborn baby but now, her sister was gone. Never to return. When Bella had been sent to Azkaban she had never given up hope for her release but this time her sister would not return, not from death. Tears wanted to fall but she would not give Lucius that satisfaction of seeing her cry, he had made her an ice princess and he had hated her sister with a vengence so never would she allow him, or anyone else for that matter, to see her grief.

Onwards the trio ran. They were running for life, running for a future. Behind them the battle had been waged, a battle to end all battles, a battle that was a defining moment in wizarding history as it had seen the dark lord finally fall. The Potter brat had won, him and that cowardly Weaseley and that filthy mudblood had seen the end of the deatheaters. It was Molly Weaseley who had murdered her sister, a feat she would never forgive and a feat she wanted revenge for. At the moment though she was trying to contend with her grief that threatened to engulf and overwhelm her.

Awhile after they had left the vicinity of the school they found themselves on the border between their wizarding world and the muggle world. Though it was anathema to the three Malfoys they willingly stepped into the muggle world and headed for the train station. It was too France and the secluded chateaux they were headed. London now was not safe for them though Narcissa longed to return to their manor in Wiltshire to collect a picture of her sister. That though she could never do, not if she wanted to avoid Azkaban.

The journey to France by the muggle's Eurostar went quicker then they could have hoped for. During it the family had not spoken; Lucius had speant the time brooding over his now fading dark mark, Draco had speant the time talking to a muggle girl though he knew he would never be allowed to date her and Narcissa had speant the entire journey staring blankly out of the window. It was not the scenery she saw but images of her sister; images of when her sister had been vital and happy, memories of her sister's dark laugh and of her cackle, memories they had made together as sister's and as lovers. Memories she had no doubt that would haunt her now for the rest of her life. Disembarking the train in Calais the trio made their way on foot into Arras then from there they apparated to Verdun where their chateaux was hidden. Only themselves, Rodolphus and Bellatrix knew it existed.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've reached safety but not everyone is there

By the time the trio reached the chateaux twilight was settling, making the grounds look mysterious in the waning daylight and causing the temperature to drop rapidly. All three were cold and hungry and tired, for in their flight away from Hogwarts and that massacre they had not stopped for food nor for rest. Dropping the wards around the chateaux briefly the three Malfoys apparated into the cold parlour bathed in shadows for no one had been able to inform the elves that they were coming before working the wards up once more. Once those were in place once more an audible sigh of relief was made by all three of more the regal prince in his castle Lucius called for the elves while Narcissa used her magic to light a fire in the grate, the warmth and light spilling from it further releasing some of the tension. Though not all of it of course. Lucius's first thought had been a meal and it was to making that and getting the rooms ready for them that he had instructed the elves to the meal was finally set on the table so began the grotesque parody of a family unit, though for Narcissa's part she barely acknowledged either her son or her husband, instead trying to drown her sorrows at the bottom of the bottle of red wine. Conversation was stilted and the meal itself was not appreciated for the taste just for the fact that no longer were stomachs growling their displeasure at the lack of nourishment.

As soon as the meal was over Narcissa made her excuses and unsteadily made her way to her bedroom, her path a meandering one due to the effects of the alcohol she had consumed in a short space of time. Once inside she sat on the edge of her bed and glanced around, her eyes alighting on the one thing she had left of her sister; a picture of them together laughing and joking. It was then she let her grief take over; her chest rising and falling rapidly with the force of her sobs. Sobs that ripped through the blonde witch, her grief eclipsing all other thoughts and feelings as the weight of her emotions forced her to her side on the soft cover upon her bed. Inside her chest, the heart that was still mostly red and filled with love now shriveled into a black lifeless husk. The last bit of compassion she had for people dying as her sister had died at the end of that blood traiter's her sobs had quietened enough she called for her personal elf and allowed the creature, Thistle her name was, to undress her then bathe her with a wet sponge before slipping a long satin night dress over her head and sliding into her bed. Once under the covers she accioed over that picture then crushed it to her heaving bosom as she cried herself to sleep, her body curled into the foetal exhaustion won over and the youngest member of the Black family fell into a deep yet restless sleep, her body twisting and turning beneath the sheets as beneath closed eyelids her eyes moved rapidly. Her breath was harsh in the room until with a scream of her sister's name she sat bolt upright. Hearing the scream both Draco and Lucius ran into see her but for once it was Lucius who offered her comfort in the cocoon of his arms, trying to comfort her as once again she sobbed out her grief for her older sister

Cold pale fingers gripped onto Lucius as he held onto Narcissa tightly in the cocoon of his arms, her grip vice like as her whole body rocked with force of her sobs. Even after an hour of sobbing in that way Narcissa still was not calming down, she couldn't, she had just lost the one person in her life she not only wanted but needed as well. Seeing that Narcissa would not be calming down anytime soon Lucius called for the house elf then ordered it to get a sleeping potion. Even if Narcissa refused it he would forcefully pour it down her throat; she needed to rest and calm down and he was physically stronger than her, even if just by a small margin.

During the time that Lucius took charge Narcissa was trying to control herself for she never usually cried or showed any emotions about anything. The fact that she was now broken was in itself an indication of how deep her feelings were for her older sister. It was too much, it had turned her heart to ice the day her sister had been sentenced to Azkaban but now knowing her sister was no longer alive her heart was shattered into a million peices

Wiping at her eyes with the heels of her hands Narcissa searched around frantically for the photo of her and Bella. She'd had it but now it wasn't there. Feeling panic bubbling inside of her she crawled over Lucius's lap to search the floor on his side to see if it had maybe fallen out of bed during the night. There was no such luck though which only made the witch sob all the more for now even that little shred of her sister was gone. Her sobs worse than ever Narciss threw herself down onto the duvet and buried her face in her arms, she had nothing now. That was when the house elf walked in carrying the potion.

Seeing how Narcissa was again sobbing the elf presented the vial to Lucius then scurried off when it was dismissed with a wave of the hand. Draco had by this time crept back into the bedroom and was stroking his mother's hair gently, tears in his own eyes. He had loved his auntie Bella and now she was gone. "Come on Cissy, I have this for you to drink" It was Lucius trying to get her to raise her head so she could swallow the potion. Responding to her son's gentle touch and to her husband's soothing tones Narcissa raised her head showing how her normally pale face was red and puffy because of her crying. Taking the offered vial she gulped down the potion in one, pulling a face at the awful taste of it before laying down in the bed once more and turning on her side to face the flames of the fire.


	3. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is looking for safety after the war

Last night she'd sat staring at the stars on the balcony of the bedroom she shared with her husband. She was a scarily intelligent witch and Bellatrix wasn't so blind to know there was a small chance she'd not live to see the moon again. She'd spent hours there, just staring making peace with herself, well, as much as she could anyway until her husband had called her to bed and they'd made love for the rest of the night, if the dark witch had truly known that was to be the last time she touched him, the last time he kissed her, the last time she'd fall asleep in his arms she would have fixed it more clearly to her memory for in all her life she never thought that she'd watch him die before her eyes.

But she had, she'd seen him dueling with some auror, he was hurt and struggling, she was trying to get to him but to help him but she'd not made it in time and the curse hit him. That green flash of light and she knew it was over before his eyes met her own for the last time. She'd screamed, her fury limitless and many fell to her wrath in those few moments before she met the Weasely matriarch. Bella was cocky, overly confident and had laughed in the ginger woman's face taunting her and dancing on the spot, her pain and hurt for her fallen soul mate was pushed aside only fury remained.

The first curse had hit her and she frozen in pain and shock, her eyes widening and her lips parting in a shriek and then time seemed to stand still. The curse that the ginger witch had thrown was one of the most powerful stunning spells Bellatrix had ever felt and for a moment she thought it had stopped her heart, the fire of agony in her chest was enough to let her know she'd lost this fight and behind her she heard her master scream, he screamed for her but it was to late, Potter had won. She had no time to turn, no time to even think, she used her failing strength and apparated away just as the old weasel witch fired the killer blow, it missed the Death Eater by a hairs length. She landed in a crumpled heap on the floor of her sisters bedroom, she couldn't breath and the pain was getting worse, tugging at the tight corset around her body she tried to get oxygen into her starved lungs tears of both pain and grief blinding her. Then everything went dark. She'd passed out.

Waking with a groan of pain, Bella pushed herself to sit up flinching in pain at the burning on her chest. To the world she was dead now, killed by the Blood-Traitor. Her Master was gone, her husband dead, her sister. . . Tears again, hard and fast and she struggled to her feet she wasn't safe here, the aurors would come searching the house, she had to leave and fast. Getting to her feet and staggering a little she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, she was bleeding from small wounds but the burn on her skin from the weasels curse was almost enough to make her cry and Bella never cried from pain.

Limping to her bedroom she tried not to look at anything, memories of Rodolphus, just last night he'd told her he loved her, that he'd never leave her, never. Lies, all lies. Biting her lip to stop it trembling she picked up her teddy bear, the only thing that really mattered to her, the only thing that she had from childhood. The other thing she wore around her neck and never took off, the silver crow skull. Taking a breath and holding the teddy to her chest she tried to think where her sister would have gone. There was so many places she could have ran to and Bella didn't have the energy to look. With one place in her mind she disapparated to Italy, to the apartment her father had given her before Azkaban as soon as her feet touched the floor she fell, she couldn't stay upright and couldn't stay awake any longer the pain in her heart to much for her fragile mind to handle.

It was the throbbing in Bellatrix's head that woke her but she refused to come back to the world, content to stay in the blackness of her mind where the overwhelming hurt wasn't so bad but now she was awake the pain in her body refused her to go back to sleep. She was battered and bruised by the burn on her chest was the thing that was making her whimper and the fabric of her dress was now sticking to the wound. But the emotional hurt was worse, she felt her heart tug and she pushed herself up, sitting on the floor and looking around as the tears started again. He was gone, both her husband and her master, gone. With shaking hands she tugged at the laces of the corset hugging her body and dropped it next to her on the floor instantly breathing a little better and holding her hand to her throbbing chest. Gingerly she tried to pull the fabric from her skin but it wasn't moving and the pain made her drop her hand again, where was her sister? Bravely she got to her feet, there was no house elf here so she lit the fire and the candles and oil lamps in the room with a flick of her wand, even the little energy it took made her have to fight off a wave of dizziness.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is all alone in the world

Sitting on the black winged arm chair she shivered as she stared into the flames, nothing sinking in really, just staying on the surface, she knew they were gone but her mind refused to believe it though her fading dark mark was proof that he wasn't coming to rescue her this time. Her wedding ring was silent on her finger, no pulse of life going through it anymore. The charms and spells Rodolphus had put on it were broken now he was dead, the ring had channeled her emotions to him so whenever she felt overly threatened or anxious and he wasn't there, he'd know and be able to find her but now the spell was broken and the ring cold. She curled up cat like on the chair, she had no purpose now, a soldier with no commander, a servant with no master. The world thinking her dead, maybe she should be, if she were she'd not be so alone. A strangled sob and she hid her face in her arms, curling her legs under her and closing her eyes. She was lost now, both mentally and physically, Bella never did well alone and now she was very alone. Memories of Azkaban assaulted her and she was to exhausted to block them out and it tore louder sobs from her that fast became screams of fury. Within ten minutes she'd completely destroyed the room, sitting in the middle of the floor with her teddy bear pressed to her chest as she rocked back and forth, she'd tried summoning her patronus to send to her sister but all she'd got was a wisp of white smoke, she'd not done it for many years and didn't think she still could. The owl her father had given her to keep here was long gone. She was stuck alone in the gathering dark.

After several hours had passed the sky outside was dark now with the only light in the room coming from the dying fire and the few lasting candles. Shadows lingered in the corners but she was to exhausted to care, she'd stopped crying, there were no tears left for her to shed. Shivering she slipped closer to the dying fire, the teddy bear still in her arms, that small part of her that was still thinking clearly was telling her she couldn't stay without healing for much longer, the throb of the wound on her chest was getting steadily worse. She dared not apparate anywhere, she had no idea where her sister was. They had so many places unknown to anyone but a select few it could take her days to search them all and in her current state she'd not make it passed one apparition. The smell of blood was making her feel sick, she was covered in it, her own and other people's. Many had fallen at her wand but in the end it hadn't been enough, they'd still lost the fight, her master was dead, killed a boy and her husband gone forever. She was second in command to her master, holding higher authority than anyone else in the ranks but to the world she was dead, following her Lord to hell. The fight was gone out of her and she was content to let them think her dead it was after all how she felt inside, she was very much alone in the world. No one would ever understand her like Rodolphus had, he was her soul mate and now he was gone. Just as the grief started to overwhelm her the soft hooting of an owl made her head snap up and her eyes fell on the great grey owl her father had given her when he gave this place. It was looking at her from the back of the chair, it's huge yellow eyes taking her in. For a moment she just stared at it, owls where loyal creatures and of course this one was no different it was still here after almost three years of not seeing anyone hunting for itself and living happily in the apartment coming and going through the open window in the master bedroom."You stayed." She spoke to the bird with a soft whisper and it hooted it's response hoping closer and letting her reach out to stroke it's soft feathers reforming the bond between a painful ten minutes she'd gotten herself to her feet, she couldn't risk writing to her sister. The ministry would be combing the sky's for owls, it's what happened the last time the war had ended she was to weak to have to fight off auror's and she'd be damned if she was going back to Azkaban for the rest of her life. The owl was perched on her knee as she smoothed it's back, she was looking at it and it was looking at her as if they were talking to each other and if anyone asked she'd say they were. She wasn't mad, nor crazy, nor insane she was gifted. And when the bird took flight and left her alone in the house to carry out her orders of finding Narcissa and returning with the information maybe people wouldn't think one of the brightest yet darkest witches of all time wasn't so crazy after all.


	5. It's Her Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa receives Bellatrix's owl

Despite the roaring fire in the hearth Narcissa still felt chilled to the bone, though her skin was warm should someone have touched her. The blonde witch lay still in her bed, her body curled as small as she could get and the covers pulled up high so that just a thatch of blonde hair along with her blue eyes and nose could be seen. Her eyes were focused on the dancing flames, staring at the colours as they appeared. She couldn't help but hope that somehow her sister would contact her either as a ghost or through flames somehow.

It was as she was laying there with her back turned to the door shutting out the world that the large owl appeared outside then with a hoot entered her bedroom. She recognised the hoot and the brown plumage straight away. Sitting up in bed she held out a shaking hand towards the bird as it hopped up onto her bed, hooting softly. She knew he wouldn't have a letter for her but still she looked. Tears of disappointment falling when she saw he had nothing with him. It was stupid really as not only was her sister dead but the ministry would be monitoring owls now.

Stroking his feathers gently Narcissa sighed softly "I wish my sister had sent you here. But that's just a foolish woman's dream" At her words the owl hooted softly again trying to say she had sent him but Narcissa could not talk to him. After long moments the owl hopped onto the floor again then with a last look at Narcissa he flew out of the open window "Now where is that bird going?" Exasperated words uttered to an empty room. With a loud sigh Narcissa lay down again, covering herself with the blankets. She had no teddy bear so instead she wrapped her arms about herself in an attempt to find a little comfort.

Bravely while her bird was gone on it's mission she'd pushed herself to at least try to do a little healing on the burn on her chest. A little lower and it would have hit her heart and more than likely killed her right out, she was thankful the weasel had a bad aim and was a rusty dueler. Her healing skills weren't the best but she got the fabric of her dress off the wound and cleaned it up a little to stop the bleeding. She smelt like blood, some was hers and some was others who she'd slain, her niece along them and her werewolf husband. She'd done her master proud hadn't she? But it didn't matter now, nothing mattered now. Her attention was dragged from the flames she was staring at in the marble grate, she wanted her daddy to give her love and it took all her self control to not just go to him, she wasn't stupid she knew there would be auror's everywhere and even though she was thought dead she wasn't crazy enough to think they'd not search her parents house for dark artifacts and spell books. Her father was clever though and they'd not find them.

The tapping on the window by the owls talons made her look up and painfully she got to her feet and limped over to the window to let the bird in waiting eagerly for it to tell her where her sister was. France. . . Of course Narcissa was in France. A ghost of a smile played on her lips opening up a split in her lower lip, her hand lifting to press against the small cut to stop the bleeding. She had to apparate, it was stupid and she was risking ending up doing herself some real damage but she couldn't stay without proper healing, Narcissa would think he dead like everyone else.

Limping back to the chair she picked up her wand or the wand she was now using since she'd lost hers a few months ago when Potter stole it, it was a powerful wand and obeyed her but it wasn't /her/ wand, her walnut wand had been special to her but it was gone. Holding her teddy to her chest she looked at the owl as it sat on the back on the chair and stared at her. She couldn't leave him here, holding out her arm she was risking the birds life but she couldn't think about that she had to concentrate. Without another hesitation she closed her eyes and with a noise that sounded liked a cracking whip she disapparated taking the bird with her.

The first thing she noticed as her feet landed was the smell, the smell of flowers and something that was just her sister. It made her eyes fill with tears at being in the company of someone who loved her but that clawing darkness was eating her, she was grief stricken, an easy target, it was scratching at her mind, telling her she alone now, it was only a matter of time before she was caught or Narcissa left too, after all, it was because of her The Dark Lord was dead, wasn't it?

No, it's not her fault. . . 'Oh but it is, if she'd not lied, if she'd told the truth the brat was still alive when she looked down over him then both Rodolphus and The Dark Lord would still be living and Potter would be dead.' Shut up, that's not what happened. 'You know it's the truth, she should pay for her sins.' She was trying to protect her son. 'At the cost of your life, Rodolphus' life, The Dark Lord's life?' The voice went on, coaxing her into a frenzy, gloating her on. She stepped out of the darkness into the fire light and the inner battle she was fighting was all to clear in her dark eyes. "Cissy? H-help me. . . Please." She held her hand to her chest, the pain was agony but it wasn't the physical pain she was asking for help with. She was trembling, the teddy was still in her hand she was holding it so tight her knuckles were white from the force of it.

The voice was getting louder, so were the screams inside her head. She felt sick, all the things that had happened in the last few hours finally catching up with her. Swaying on her feet she staggered and fell backwards into the wall, her breathing harsh and uneven, tears slipped from her eyes and tracked down her cheeks. "He. . . He's dead Cissy, Rod's dead. . . I saw it, I tried to help him, I did I tried." Slipping to the floor she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her head, the sobs racking her slender frame, pulling the most pitiful noises from her. She needed comfort but the way she was now she'd not accept it. "He's gone Cissy, he's gone." Looking up at her sister her bottom lip trembled and fresh tears fell from her eyes. "The Dark Lord's gone, he's gone." She lifted her sleeve and looked down at the fading Dark Mark on her arm

Guilt had been present in Narcissa from the moment her brother in law had fallen in the battle. She'd chosen to save her son but at what cost? The war was lost, her sister was dead and she was on the run with her death eater family. Life as she knew it was over though it didn't matter much to her if it was not, her sister was gone. That was all she comprehend at the time. What trickery was this? What spirit come to haunt her for the choice she had made? Her sister was dead not walking and talking. But somehow..what if? What if there was a way her sister had survived after all? She had not seen a body. Her inner voice was causing Cissy to question herself, something she'd never done before.

Shaking her head as if that could push the voice from her head, the voice of guilt and despair, she widened her eyes at her sister's bedraggled form now in a heap on her floor. How Bella had gotten there she didn't know but she now knew where the owl had come from. Tossing back the covers Narcissa lept out of of her bed and crossed to the woman or ghost in a heap on the carpet "Angel..is that you?" Her voice was tremulous as she spoke, unsure what to make of having her sister there. It was only when she saw the fading dark mark she knew for certain as surely her sister would have it still in black if indeed she was a ghost.

Reaching out a shaky hand she stroked it over her sister's curls as tears once again fell, this time they were tears of disbelief and happiness. Her sister was alive though in need of healing. Calling her wand to her Narcissa started working healing spells right away, knowing time was of the essence now. After a few moments to allow the spells to work Narcissa stood and held out her still shaky hand towards her sister "Come to bed angel, you need to rest and i'll not leave you" She didn't care about the blood all she cared was healing her sister and being close to her. Narcissa needed comfort too though obviously not as much as Bella did.


	6. Bitter Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reunion, but is it a happy one?

She didn't even notice the healing magic working on the lesser wounds that littered her skin, she was staring at the mark on her arm, praying to whatever god would listen to her that she was having a nightmare and she'd wake up in her bed with her husband's arms around her. But the part of her mind that was thinking logically knew this was her new reality. It was that part of her that was stopping the other from attacking the other woman in front of her.

Her growl was more animal than human, her Bella wasn't present, the darker side of her was peeping through, the sadness and pain making it easy for that darkness to get a grip on the very fragile witch. "I'm not your angel. She died in the battle, when she lost everything because of you." Her dark eyes lifted from the mark on her arm and she glared at the younger witch, getting to her her feet if a little shakily she was a very intimidating sight.

"You lied to him, to me, if you'd told the truth none of this would have happened Narcissa! What was you thinking? It's your fault, all of it is your fault. Rodolphus is dead because of you." Her finger pointed at her sister and she took a step forwards, this was the state of mind that got her and others around hurt or killed. "The Dark Lord is dead because of you, my own sister! A Blood Traitor! I never thought you'd ever betray me, I trusted you with my life!"

Tears fell now, but they were angry tears, the rage was building in her, coiling like a snake ready to strike and devour. Her wand was in her hand as if from no where and the tip pressed into the younger witches chest. "Tell me why I shouldn't finish you now, make you join the dead that gave their lives for a cause I'd have died for. Should have died for. Why don't you stick the knife in a little deeper sister, you missed my heart when you stabbed me in the back."

Pressed against the wall the heartbroken blonde gazed at her sister seeing how the darkness was claiming her. It was entirely understandable of course, the woman had just lost everything and yes she felt the guilt in her heart. If she had not lied to the dark lord then her sister would be happy still but then her son would be dead if she had told the truth.

Pushing the wand to one side Narcisssa stepped back a single step. She was not afraid of her sister. Standing there her hand went to the hilt of her own wand and she drew it as she locked her blue orbs to her sister's dark ones "And sacrifice my /son/? You know Draco would be dead by now if I had not have lied"

She was just managing to keep her tears in check and to concentrate on the healing magic she was using wandlessly on her sister. No matter if her sister killed her now for the betrayal at least Narcissa would have healed her fist before her death. Though of course she would prefer if her sister did not kill her like the mudbloods and halfbloods she killed.

"I did not stab you in the back Bella, I protected my son. The boy I carried within myself for nine months, the boy I suffered through twelve hours of agnosing labour to bring into this world. What choice did I have? Sacrifice my child or sacrifice my sister who would prefer to die for her cause?"

The hurt that flicked in her eyes was only there a moment, it faded as fast as it came. So her sister would have chosen Draco over her? Of course she should have know that but not being a mother Bella didn't understand what it felt like to have that bond with a child grown up or not. "I wouldn't have let him die you stupid witch! I've protected him all this time haven't I? What made you lose faith in me?" Hurt mixed with her anger and pain wasn't a good combination.

The grief that she'd lost everything in one night was to much to handle so she did what she always did, she pushed it away not willing to accept it but it was creeping through. As in love as she was with her master and the over whelming obsession she had for him she loved Rodolphus more and it was the fact he was gone and never coming back that was breaking her already fragile heart. Her eyes flicked to the wand in her sisters hand and she laughed darkly. "You going to dare to try taking me on?"

Once the rage had passed Narcissa would have a very broken woman to care for, it was the anger and fury that was keeping Bella from breaking down. In one swift movement she'd slapped the wand from her sisters and had her own pressed to the other witches temple, her other hand locked around her sisters throat. "Why don't you just call the Auror's to come and get me, throw me back in Azkaban, I'm sure this time they'll give me a real welcome don't you? How much they must have missed me."

There was a shake in her voice now, the grief was taking over and her wand lowered as she stepped back and let it slip from her hand to clatter to the floor. Stepping away she sat where she stood, hiding her head in her arms and letting out a broken sob, her unstable moods would be worsened ten fold now and she only had Narcissa left in her life to care for her


End file.
